Harry Potter Exsits
by browneyedcutie
Summary: Three girls who think that they are normal find out that Harry Potter is real.  They travel to Hogwarts and find out they are magical...what will happen to them at Hogwarts now?
1. Harry Potter Exsits

"Hey Cami," said Leah coming through the door of Cami's house. Cami had invited her to a sleepover. Pam was already there, sitting on Cami's bed petting Cami's cat, midnight. Cami had medium length, straight; strawberry blonde hair, hazel eyes, and was about five feet, four inches. Pam had medium length, curly, dirty blonde hair, crystal blue eyes, and was about five feet, seven inches tall. Leah had curly, brown with blonde and red highlighted hair that was a little longer than the other two girls; brown/hazel eyes, lots of freckles, and was about five feet six inches tall. All the girls were huge Harry Potter fans and that was about to pay off.

"So, what are you planning for tonight," asked Pam as midnight, Cami's cat, jumped up and walked away.

"Dunno, just the usual stuff," said Cami.

"Going on the internet, taking Harry Potter quizzes, and reading Harry Potter stories? Then probably after that talking about boys and Harry Potter," said Leah.

"What can I say? We're Harry Potter freaks. I mean I bet we all would die to meet him," said Cami with a knowing look on her face.

"Yeah, I know I would. That would be awesome," said Leah laughing, "That will never happen though."

"Yeah, too bad," said Pam.

"Hey, you know all those weird things that happen to us? Well, I can't find my cell phone anywhere and I know that I left it in charging. I know that because I really needed it after school and then I remembered that it was here charging. Well, when I got home, it wasn't there. I know I left it there," said Cami.

"Did you check you backpack," asked Leah in a voice that said I know that it's in your backpack.

"It's not in my backpack. I would have known…that it was in my backpack," said Cami pulling her cell phone out of her backpack.

"How did you know that," asked Pam staring in disbelief at the cell phone in Cami's hand.

"Isn't it obvious," asked Leah looking at her friends.

"Leah, what is going on? You've been doing this for the last two weeks and frankly it is getting pretty weird," said Cami.

"I don't know. I just…I just know somehow," said Leah in a quiet voice.

"Whatever. It's nothing really out of the ordinary. I mean, you're just getting lucky probably," said Cami. Just then they heard a sort of knock at the window.

"What was that," asked Pam looking around for the source of the noise.

"It came from outside. Maybe we should open the window and look out," said Leah walking over to the window. She opened the window and in came an owl. An actual, real owl came in the house.

"Cami, am I seeing things or is there an actual owl in your house," asked Pam looking dumbstruck.

"Uh-huh," said Cami staring at the owl that was standing on the table with its leg stuck out. On its leg was a piece of paper tied to it. Leah noticed the paper and carefully went up to it and as fast as she could, took off the paper. The owl did not fly out the window or even hardly even move.

"Read it, Leah," said Cami looking at the paper in Leah's hands. Leah unrolled the paper and read it through. Then she screamed and dropped the paper. The paper said:

Dear Miss. Larson, Miss. Cahoon-Draus, and Miss. Krueger,

I am delighted to inform you that you are invited to spend a year at Hogwarts. I know that this might all seem a little unusual for you. I would like to inform you that the books you read called Harry Potter are not at all fiction. There really is a Hogwarts and there is such thing as witches and wizards. It has recently come to my attention that you all are not completely muggles. You all have a bit of magic in you that you have or have not yet discovered. I would like for you to spend a year at our school. Your parents have already been notified and all of them say that they would be delighted if you spend a year at Hogwarts. Please send your response back with the owl that sent this letter.

Sincerely,

Professor Dumbledore

"Well…okay…is this real," asked Pam looking at the paper making sure she read the letter right.

"Yes it is," said Cami's mom who had seen the whole thing.

"Really? Why didn't you tell me," asked Cami.

"Because Dumbledore said that he would notified you when he felt it was the right time and of course I knew that you wouldn't believe me if I told you. Now you guys had better not wait too long to answer or they might think that you won't want to come," said Cami's mom.

"Well, my answer is yes," said Leah and then burst into laughter.

"Mine too," said Pam, "Cami?"

"Hell yeah," said Cami and then she too burst into laughter. They then wrote on a new piece of paper:

Dear Professor Dumbledore,

We have talked it over and we have come to the conclusion…oh, who are we kidding, YES. We would love to come to Hogwarts for a year! It is only the one thing that we all would give anything to do. We look forward to the time when we meet. It should be really fun!

With love,

Leah Larson, Pamela Cahoon-Draus, and Camerin (Cami) Krueger

The girls then started planning out what they were going to bring and what they thought was going to happen. They stayed up late into the night talking about such events.

"This is going to be so much fun," said Pam when they finally settled down.

"I cannot believe that we have some magic. It is almost too good to be true," said Cami.

"All I'm hoping is that I don't wake up soon and find out that this was a dream because that would be horrible," said Leah falling asleep and the other girls soon followed the suit.


	2. At Hogwarts

"Hogwarts, we're at Hogwarts," said Pam staring at the castle. Professor Dumbledore had a portkey sent over to them and the instructions on how to use it. It had transported them outside the castle. They had to take a carriage to the castle. Once in the castle, they met Dumbledore. He led them to the Great Hall. Inside the Great Hall there were a lot of people already in the Hall. He led them to the top table. A lot of people were staring at them.

"You will sit at the top table by me until we're done eating, then I will announce you to the school," said Dumbledore sitting down in his seat after making three other chairs appear next to him. They then took their seats.

"Wow, look at all these people," said Leah, "I think all these people are actually in the Harry Potter stories. Look, there's Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, and everyone else."

"Leah, look! It's Draco Malfoy! I can't believe it," said Cami with a dazed look on her face. Just then the doors opened and a lot of kids came in. Then after the feast, which had some really good food, Dumbledore stood up.

"Attention! You might have noticed these three young women up here by me. You all also know that there are stories about Hogwarts and Harry Potter. Well, these girls have read all the books many, many times and are huge fans. They are also not all muggle in case you are wondering. They all have some magic in them," said Dumbledore, "You also might be interested to know that these girls are…American." When Dumbledore said this, there was a lot of talking. They were all staring at them in amazement. Quite a few boys were looking at them in interest.

"Ha, look at all the boys," said Leah and they all started laughing.

"Now," said Dumbledore getting their attention again, "These girls will not be in any certain house. I will put them in a sort of guest room. I will also give them all of your houses passwords so they can go in you common room anytime they want to, just so you know. Now, off to bed." Everyone got up and headed to their common rooms.

"Wow, we can go in any common room we want to, cool," said Pam.

"Yes, you may go in any common room. Let me show you to your room," said Dumbledore. They got up and walked to their room. Once inside they were amazed by how beautiful it was.

"Wow," said Cami looking around.

"Your room is here," said Dumbledore pointing to a door. He also showed Leah and Pam their rooms.

"Wow, this is awesome," said Pam coming out of her room.

"I hope you like your stay. Oh, and just so you know, you will be taking classes like all the other students. See you tomorrow," said Dumbledore and left. Before he left he put a piece of paper on a table. It had all the passwords on it.

"Well, wanna see my room," asked Cami looking very excited.

"I want to see all of your rooms," said Leah also looking excited. First they went in Cami's room. It was painted pink, purple, and blue splatters of paint everywhere on top of the black paint. She had a balcony out looking the grounds. Her bed had a pink canopy over it and the converter was pink silk. She also had a chandelier in her room. Her closet was like a whole other room. All her clothes were already in it, along with some new clothes and robes. She also had a lot of accessorizes. Then they went to Leah's room. Her room was sponge painted. It had pink, sky blue, purple, and lime green sponged paints all on top of each other. Her bed also had a canopy but her canopy was purple and her converter was purple silk. Her closet was also like a whole other room with her clothes, new clothes, and robes. She also had a vanity in her closet with a big mirror and lots of drawers full of make up, hair accessorizes, hair straightner, curler irons, and lots of other stuff. Back in her room she had a door that went to her own bathroom with a hot tub in it. Lastly they went to Pam's room. Her room was painted sky blue with clouds. It was like a whole sky scene. Her bed had a blue canopy and a blue silk converter. She had a huge bookcase full of some really weird books. They found a button and pushed it and a disco ball came down from the ceiling and when they pressed it again, it went back up. Her closet was just as big as the other girls with all her clothes, new clothes, and robes. In her closet there were three kittens. Pam gave both Leah and Cami one of her kittens. Cami got a tan kitten and named it nutmeg. Leah got a black kitten and named it dusk.

"I love all of our rooms," said Pam holding her white kitten that she named snowy.

"So do I," said Leah putting dusk in her room.

"I want a hot tub. It's no fair you have one and we don't," said Cami who had really liked Leah's hot tub and hadn't got over that she didn't have one too.

"I'll share with you guys," said Leah, "Besides, you got a balcony and neither of us did."

"Yeah, I guess I do," said Cami smiling, "Hey, do you want to go to the common rooms?"

"Yeah, let's go," said Pam and they started walking to the Slytherin's common room. When they got to the common room they stopped right in front of the door.

"Are you ready," asked Leah looking at the other two. The other two nodded.

"Okay, Here goes! Mangelsh," said Cami and the door opened. There were a lot of people in the common room still. When they saw who it was they all started cheering.

"American, huh," said a voice behind them. They turned around a there was Malfoy. Cami practically fainted at that moment.

"Yeah, we're American. Never seen an American girl before," asked Leah for she was the only one who wasn't frozen.

"Actually, no. So, what are your names," asked Malfoy looking over the girls. He lingered his gaze on Cami for a moment longer.

"I'm Leah, this is Pam, and this is Cami," said Leah.

"Hey cutie," said a boy taking Cami's wrist.

"Hey, don't you dare lay your hand on my friend," said Leah punching the boy. He fell on the floor, but got up and took Cami's wrist again.

"Jees, lighten up," said the boy still holding Cami's wrist. Cami seemed to come to life then. She then also punched the boy and he fell to the floor again.

"Don't ever touch me again," shouted Cami.

"Good going Cami," said Leah as the boy got up and walked away muttering darkly.

"Very impressive. No one in their right mind here would ever do that to him. He's one of the toughest and meanest boys here," said Malfoy looking impressed.

"Really, wow," said Leah, "Well, we better get going if we're going to visit the other common rooms."

"See you three later," said Malfoy as they walked out of the common room.

"That was so awesome," said Pam who had not talked at all when they were in there.

"I thought Malfoy was supposed to be mean. He seemed pretty nice to me," said Leah.

"Well, may be the books are wrong," said Cami, "Besides, he can't be all bad. I mean he can't be when he is so…you know when he so, oh who am I kidding, he's hot!!"

"Yeah, he is," said Leah, "So, where are we going now?"

"How about we go to the Gryffindor common room," said Pam.

"That's sounds good. Let's go," said Cami heading for the Gryffindor common room. When they got there, they also stopped right in front of the door.

"Okay, we can do this," said Leah, "Fairy lights." The door then opened. Inside were almost as many people as were in the Slytherin common room. They also started cheering when they came in. Then, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Ron came up to them.

"Hey," said Ron looking them over like Malfoy did.

"Hi Ron," said Pam who was not frozen this time.

"Hey! How did you know my name," asked Ron.

"We know all of your names," said Leah, "Ron Weasly, Ginny Weasly, Hermione Granger, and last but not least, Harry Potter."

"Wow," said Harry.

"You guys are so stupid. Of course they know our names. We're the main characters in the Harry Potter books and these girls are really big fans. Honestly, if you guys had paid attention to what Dumbledore was saying instead of deciding who you thought was cuter or smarter or had the most attitude or who was braver. The answers are that they thought that it was a tie between Leah and Cami for who was cuter. They thought that both Pam and Leah were smart, but that Pam was smarter. They thought that Cami had the most attitude and that Pam was the bravest," said Hermione.

"Well, they are right for most of them," said Leah, "For who is cuter, that is an opion and I'm flattered that you think I'm cute. Both Pam and me are smart but Pam would be smarter if she wasn't so lazy and unorganized. She is lazy and unorganized so I'm pretty much the smartest. Cami probably does have the most attitude, but all of us do in some way or another. You were totally wrong who is the bravest though. Pam certainly is not."

"Leah is for sure," said Cami, "But if you think I'm dumb, well think again. I'm not dumb at all."

"Yeah, Cami has the most attitude," said Ginny.

"I have one question for you, Hermione. How did you know our names? Dumbledore didn't say them," said Pam.

"Well, I overheard Dumbledore saying that there were going to be some new girls and he said your names. So when he announced you, well, I guessed who had which name. I'm usually a pretty good guesser when it comes to those type of things," said Hermione looking very proud of herself.

"Well, even though I only met you guys, I think that we will be best friends," said Ginny.

"You know, I always liked you the best in the books. I don't know why, but I did. So I agree with you," said Leah.

"Well, are you guys going to take classes or not," asked Hermione.

"Yeah, Dumbledore said that we are going to," said Pam.

"Hey, didn't Dumbledore say you guys were part magic," asked Harry.

"Yeah," said Cami.

"Well, what's magic about you," asked Ron looking interested.

"Well, if I'm right, I think that Cami can have any thing she needs at a certain time appear for her. I think that I somehow know where things are," said Leah.

"Really? Well, then prove it. Where is my money," asked Harry.

"Oh, that's easy. In the bottom of your trunk hidden under some old socks that your uncle gave to you for your birthday and Christmas," said Leah.

"See, I knew that you…would know where my money is. How…how did you do that? Oh, now I'm going to need to move my money somewhere else," said Harry.

"Don't worry! I'm not going to steal your money," said Leah laughing,

"What about Pam. What kind of magic can she do," asked Ron.

"I don't know! May be she hasn't acquired her powers yet," said Leah looking stumped.

"Well, you'll figure out what they are soon probably," said Hermione.

"Oh my gosh! Look at the time. We have to go if we're going to go to the other common rooms," said Cami looking at the clock.

"Hey, are you the Americans," asked a boy with straight, kind of long, brown hair, green eyes, and was about five feet nine inches tall. Leah now was the one who was frozen.

"Leah, earth to Leah! Wow, this hardly ever happens to her," said Cami trying to get Leah to snap out of her frozen attitude.

"Oh, sorry," said Leah blushing red.

"That's fine," said the boy, "So, your name is Leah. That's a cool name. Never heard that name before. My name is Logan."

"Hi," said Leah.

"Well, we would really love to stay and chat, but we need to go," said Cami taking Leah's wrist and pulling her out the door.

"It was nice meeting you Leah. I'll see you around," said Logan as they walked out.

"Nice meeting you too. See you," said Leah. Then they were gone.

"Oh my gosh. He was so hitting on you," said Cami as they walked away.

"No he wasn't," said Leah.

"Yeah he was," said Pam.

"Whatever! He was really cute though," said Leah.

"I think that I already knew that you thought so. You froze up right away when you saw him. That was a pretty big hint," said Cami.

"You know what guys? I don't think we have time to go to the other two common rooms tonight. It's getting pretty late. May be we should go to their common rooms tomorrow," said Pam.

"That sounds good to me," said Cami and Leah at the same time, which made them start laughing. Then they went back to their room.

"You know, I'm kind of tired. I think I'll go to sleep now," said Pam.

"Well, if you are going to bed, then I'm going to bed too. How about you Cami," asked Leah once they got in their room.

"Yeah, I think I will too," said Cami and they all went to bed.


	3. First day of classes

"Ah," yelled Pam the next day waking the girls up. It was six thirty in the morning.

"What," asked Leah sleepily coming out of her room.

"What's wrong," asked Cami just as sleepily also coming out of her room.

"Well, you guys wouldn't wake up any other way I tried. That's why I screamed," said Pam who was already up.

"Why do we have to get up so early," asked Cami.

"Well, you want time to get ready for our first full day at Hogwarts. No doubt you'll take a long time," said Pam.

"Fine, whatever. I'm going to go take a shower now and get dressed," said Leah heading back into her room.

"Me too," said Cami going back in her room. Pam also went to take a shower and get dressed.

"Cami, Leah," yelled Pam standing in the common room ready to go.

"What," yelled Leah from her room.

"Hurry up," yelled Pam.

"I'm doing my hair. It takes longer than you think it would," said Leah.

"Still, hurry up. It's already seven fifteen," said Pam.

"It's only seven fifteen? Wow, that must be a record for me," said Leah.

"Cami, you hurry up too," yelled Pam.

"I'm doing my makeup. Don't rush me or I'll mess up and have to start all over," said Cami.

"Leah, are you almost done," asked Pam pacing the room.

"Yeah, I'm almost done. I just have to put on my make up. Don't worry though. It doesn't take me that long," said Leah.

"All right, but hurry up," said Pam. A few minutes later Leah came out of her room.

"Pam, that will not do at all," said Leah taking one look at Pam, "Cami!"

"I'm done! Okay," said Cami.

"That's not why I was yelling you name. We need to do something about Pam," said Leah.

"Pam, no wonder you were waiting for so long," said Cami coming out of her room and looking at Pam.

"We don't have time guys," said Pam.

"Pam, I'd rather skip breakfast and help you out," said Leah, "First, I think we should straighten her hair. Then some, but not much, make up. That should be enough."

"Let's get to work," said Cami. They took about a half an hour to fix Pam up.

"Well, what do you think," asked Leah when they were done doing Pam's hair and makeup.

"It's really nice. Now, can we please go to breakfast," asked Pam barely looking at her self before she said that she liked it.

"Let's go," said Cami. They then headed down to the Great Hall.

"Wait, where are we going to sit. I mean, they're not going to have us sit up at the top table all the time, are they," asked Leah when they got to the Great Hall.

"Oh, hello girls," said Dumbledore spotting them at the door, "I've been looking for you so I can tell you where you can sit to eat. I think that you can sit at any table you want for now. If I see any trouble, which I probably won't, then I'll have to arrange you a permanent table to sit at."

"That sounds cool," said Leah, "So, where do you want to sit today?"

"I don't know," said Pam.

"How about we sit at the Hufflepuff table for breakfast and the Ravenclaw table for lunch. You know, because we didn't get to go to their common rooms yet," said Cami.

"Sounds good with me," said Leah. They then went in the Great Hall. They found some nice looking Hufflepuffs and sat by them. The Hufflepuffs they sat by looked really happy to be in the presence of the new Americans.

"Hey," said Leah, "My names Leah, this is Cami, and this is Pam. What are your names?"

"My name is Kyle," said a good-looking boy across from Pam. He had straight red hair, brown eyes, and was about six feet tall.

"Hi," said Pam looking suddenly shy.

"Hey Kyle! So what is everyone else's name," asked Cami.

"This is Kayla, this is John, and this is Misty," said Kyle introducing everyone. Kayla had really short blonde hair with pink at the tips, really dark eyes that almost looked purple, and was about five feet five inches tall. John had curly brown hair, blue eyes, and was about six feet tall. Misty had long curly red hair, green eyes, lots of freckles, and was also about five feet five inches tall.

"Hey guys. Nice to meet you all," said Leah as she started eating the toast and bacon in front of her.

"I can't believe that you're actually American. I've never met any Americans before," said Kayla.

"We're probably not that different than you guys. You know what though, I love you eyes. They look like they are a really dark purple," said Leah.

"A lot of people like my eyes or they like my hair. You see I like to try all these different funky hairstyles. You should have seen my hair before I came to school. It was really long and dark purple with lime green streaks. I thought it looked really cool," said Kayla.

"It sounds cool," said Cami.

"So, is there anyone you think we have to meet? I would love to meet everyone, but that would be next to impossible," said Pam talking for only the second time.

"I see what you mean," said Kyle.

"Well, there are a lot of really cool people here, but I think that you need to meet Jared Poyza. He's a really cool guy. I'll try to introduce you to him some time," said John. Just then Dumbledore came by them.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but I would like you to come with me please," said Dumbledore.

"Alright. See you later guys," said Leah.

"Bye," said Misty.

"Hope to see you soon," said Kyle. They got up and followed Dumbledore to a door behind the top table.

"Come in, come in," said Dumbledore closing the door when they were all safely in the room. "Well, I would like to discuss your schedule with you. I had quite a few people volunteer to help show you guys around. So I have different people showing you around on different days. Today you will be shown around by Miss. Granger. Tomorrow you will be shown around by Mr. Malfoy. Wednesday Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasly will show you around. They have agreed to show you around on the same day. Thursday Miss. Weasly will show you around. Then on Friday Mr. Rains will show you around. Are there any questions?"

"Just a couple," said Leah, "First, which Mr. Weasly and second, who is Mr. Rains?"

"Mr. Weasly is Ron and I believe you have already met Mr. Rains. His first name is Logan and he is in Gryffindor," said Dumbledore.

"Oh, yeah, we've met him," said Leah suddenly blushing a bright red.

"Well, you will follow the person who's showing you around schedule. You shouldn't have too many repeat classes if any," said Dumbledore, "Oh, and here comes Miss. Granger right now." They turned around and there was Hermione.

"Hey guys," said Hermione beaming, "Are you ready to go to class?"

"Are WE ready? Well, duh! We've only been ready since we started to read the Harry Potter stories," said Cami.

"Exactly," said Leah. Pam didn't say anything, but she looks ready to run out of the room to the class.

"Well, let's go," said Hermione starting to walk out.

"Bye Professor," said Leah and Pam at the same time.

"Have a fun time," said Dumbledore smiling.

"We are going to have so much fun," said Hermione leading them out of the Great Hall, "I just love classes, but almost everyone else practically hates them. I mean that's why we go to this school. What else would we do? Oh yeah, our first class is Potions."

"Really? You know, I think that Potions actually sounds kind of fun. You know, kind of like Chemistry. I love Chemistry," said Leah.

"I guess it's kind of like Chemistry. I never thought of it that way though," said Hermione, "Oh, here is the class."

"Thanks for waiting for us Hermione. We really appreciate it," yelled Ron running to catch up with them.

"But I didn't wait for you guys so I can't say that your welcome," said Hermione.

"It's called sarcasm Hermione. You should know what it is by now since you hang out with us so much," said Harry who right behind Ron.

"Oh, hi Leah," said Logan.

"What about us," asked Pam.

"Umm…what are your names? I forgot them," said Logan.

"Cami and Pam, those are our names," said Cami.

"Hi Logan. How are you doing," asked Leah.

"She speaks. Wow! I can't believe it," said Logan.

"I spoke yesterday," said Leah looking annoyed.

"Barely. Fine just in case you wondering," said Logan.

"I wasn't wondering at all. That's why I asked you how you were doing," said Leah.

"Class settle down," said Professor Snape as he walked in the room, "Oh look, it's the famous American girls."

"Sorry but I didn't know we were famous," said Cami as she sat down at a table.

"Well, now I know which one is cocky. I guess I'll have to be sure to remember that," said Snape.

"Hey, don't be mean to them," said Draco standing up.

"Sit down Mr. Malfoy," said Snape and continued with class.

Leah really liked Potions. She liked to mix all the different ingredients together and make something and make it right. It really was a lot like Chemistry.

"Wow, at least we have one person in here who knows how to do Potions," said Snape when Leah had made a perfect potion.

"How did you do that," asked Logan looking really surprised as he watched Snape walk away.

"What do you mean," asked Leah.

"Snape hardly ever gives compliments. That is really rare," said Logan staring into his own cauldron, which was a puckish green color. They were supposed to be trying to get their potion a light pink color. It really was a really pretty color.

"Well, I guess I'm special," said Leah.

"Well aren't you lucky," said Logan starting to add a porcupine spike.

"No! Don't do that yet. You have to put the ground frog's tongue in before the porcupine spike," said Leah before Logan put the porcupine spike in.

"What? No we don't," said Logan.

"Yes we do but if you want to mess up go right ahead," said Leah. Logan looked at her for a minute and then put in the ground frog's tongue. Suddenly his potion turned an almost bright pink color.

"Not perfect but also not as bad as you usually do," said Snape as he walked around again.

"I can't believe you were right," said Logan as they walked out to their next class.

"Well I was, and it's a good thing you listened to me," said Leah.

"Wow! I can't believe this," said Harry watching Leah and Logan up ahead of them.

"What," asked Cami.

"Logan is a real ladies man and any girl would give anything to go out with him. Usually they're all over him and sometimes it seems like no girl can resist him, but there Leah is just talking to him like an actual friend," said Harry.

"Really? Well, Leah is really down to earth and is great at talking to people," said Cami, "But you got to admit he is cute. I totally agree with Leah on saying he is really cute."

"Leah thinks he is cute," asked Ron.

"Yeah, well I think she does," said Pam.

They're next class was Herbology. They had a lot of fun in that class and they were all good at it. Then, when they were done with Herbology, they went to lunch.

"Wow, how many more classes do we have," asked Pam.

"We have two more classes," said Hermione. They went to History and Defense against the Dark arts. History was really boring because all they did was take notes. D.A.D.A. was more fun but they still took notes because it was the first day.

"Miss. Larson, Miss. Krueger, and Miss. Cahoon-Draus, can you please come with me," said Dumbledore as they entered the Great Hall. They followed him into him a small room and looked around the room. Inside the room was an old man who was looking at them with great interest.

"Good day," said the old man. Cami and Pam looked at him in confusion of who he was. Leah looked at him and right away recognized him.

"You're Olivander," said Leah looking at him in surprised.

"Why you must be Leah Larson. I knew that you would recognize me," said Mr. Olivander.

"You girls are here to get your wand," said Dumbledore.

"YEA!!! YEA," screamed the girls jumping up and down.

"Ok, I guess that I will start with Leah since you recognized me. I think that you should have a 14 inch maple wood with a unicorn hair," said Mr. Olivander handing Leah a wand. Leah took the wand and gave a wave. Out of her wand came a fountain of light pink champagne. Cami got a 12-½ inch pinewood with a dragon heartstring. Her wand shot fireworks out. Pam got a 13 inch oak wood with a phoenix feather. Her wand made silly string squirt out of it.

"Now girls I'm sorry about this but dinner is almost done already. I will send some food up to your room for you," said Dumbledore.

"Thanks Professor," said Pam as they walked back to their rooms.

"Wow. I didn't even know that we were going to get wands. That was a real surprise," said Cami examining her own wand.

"That was really cool. I guess that means that we are officially witches," said Leah with a mild look of confusion on her face mixed with excitement.


End file.
